


【村轰村】定时制与全日制的短暂统一

by Himavis



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: THE WORST (TV), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himavis/pseuds/Himavis
Summary: 村山大概有一点点制服情结（并没有）
Relationships: Murayama Yoshiki/Todoroki Yosuke, 村山良树/轰洋介
Kudos: 5





	1. 正文

0

村山制服打架撕破，从此没有再穿过。

1

全日制无人懂轰对制服的执着。每日干净整齐，体面妥帖。大概是妈妈用心烫过，寄愿新一日都崭新起点，不论昨日输赢。

格子衬衫学家村山好奇过轰白衬衫永恒雪白的秘密，在一场突如其来困意下，好奇心被抛在脑后。

醒来是全日制放学钟点。鬼高社团活动形同虚设，或说全员格斗爱好，日复一日练习，无需规矩劝学。

英人虎太郎一行大概结伴觅食，没敢叫醒他，走廊静悄悄。村山睡意未散，迷迷糊糊步行，抬头是广播室，熟悉沙袋人造皮革声音。他停在门口，想这位同学真是有够无聊，年纪轻轻即丧失夜生活。

村山当然知道里面是谁。

突然饿意席卷，村山自言自语，“不好，有点饿…”

声音停了，门被豁然拉开，洁白制服衬衫一如既往，两捋汗湿呆毛，看不到眼睛。

“有事？”

“吓我一跳，是你啊小轰！”

轰撑住门框，忍受眼前人自导自演。

“放学了哦！全日制好孩子该回家吃饭喽？”

村山成功点亮轰一枚白眼，年轻人转身整理袖口，扯制服外套，又取眼镜戴上。

村山自觉不速之客，挥手，“那么，再见！”

摇晃两步，听到，“铁板烧？”

赶快退回门口，“你请客？”

轰挎书包，没理他，走在前面。

“想当鬼高老大，请前辈吃饭，合情合理，我大人大量，不计较迟到两年…”

村山立门口等轰换鞋子，偷瞄柜子里面：满满一列书，绑带护腕，折叠渔具，医药箱，还有一双黑皮鞋，简单清爽，一目了然。

“久等了。”

“全校有一算一，只有你还换鞋子吧…诶诶，你等等我…”

2

鬼高顶点二人，一盏乌龙茶，一杯啤酒，面面相觑，表演最强尴尬。

“你…喜欢钓鱼啊？”

轰制服搭在侧，衬衫袖挽在手肘，铲面前食物，没有回答。

“小轰，你对前辈太冷漠了，整个鬼高，我可是最照顾小轰的人…之一！”

轰停手，理下刘海，露出双眼，认真看村山，“常去海钓。”

村山愣一秒，莞尔，“兴致盎然。”

轰继续手中工作。铁板嘶嘶声响一阵，“你呢？除了…还做点什么？”

“我吗…打棒球啊，棒球！”村山做个挥杆动作，笑得狡黠。

轰完成任务般，一口茶，继续铲蛋液。

村山看眼前人，笑出声，“小轰，你这样，找不到女朋友的！”

“你有女朋友？”

村山被噎住，“我…鬼高有你们这群小子，还有sword的事，我我…哪有时间…”

“…上次全日和定时分开的事…”

“啊啊…就就…当我没说过吧…”村山干笑两声，闷一口啤酒。

“休想甩掉我们。”轰轻描淡写。

村山舒一口气，手揽在脑后，“你们都是孩子…大人的事…”

轰打断他，推下眼镜，“还在上高中的大人？”

“喂——”

“可以吃了。”

席间二人沉默。村山心中暗暗称赞轰手艺高超，见对方埋头吃饭，未说出口。

天暗下来，店里点亮壁灯，暖黄色，映在轰制服衬衫上。衣领似乎发光，脸孔却藏进阴影，只露出凌厉下颌，还有一双手。指关节展示主人力量与努力，指甲干净圆润，一丝不苟。

村山看出神，想二人打架时，那双手曾捉住他脸颊，耳朵，脖颈，肩膀，脚踝。可他丝毫不记得触感，只有快而恍然桥段。那双如今掩藏的眼神，也曾滑过他鼻尖，血味儿，疼痛，海风似地，割伤似地。

餐毕，轰规规矩矩摆正碗碟，一粒剩余也无。倒是村山不拘小节，嘴角粘一颗包菜碎屑。啤酒见底，有些晕，似乎他才是十八岁青瓜少年，规矩体面，不如来得畅快。

“嘴边…这里…”轰提示村山。

村山拿柄勺子，在反光里找到罪魁祸首，然后傻笑，在刘海和发带之间，更看不见。

又沉默一阵，村山摸出钱包，轰看他，皱着眉头。

“说好的？”

“小朋友，我开个玩笑。”

“说话不算话。”

“不许跟前辈顶嘴。”

轰摘下眼镜，认真擦干净，戴好，拿出钱包。墨绿色二折荔枝皮，旧些，在他手里显得格外小巧。

“村山…”

“…前辈！”

店主姐姐笑容温柔，走过来把钱放在轰一侧桌边，“吃得还开心吗？这是您预付的找零。”

与村山碰面以来，轰头一次笑，“非常美味，感谢款待。”

村山知道自己迟一步，挑眉看他。

“进门的时候。”

耸肩道，“小轰啊，你算计前辈…”

“怕你改变主意。”

“那么，谢谢。”

轰默默取了制服和书包，起身看着原地的村山。

村山笑起来，“叫我送你回家就要直说。”

轰不想与他争辩，转身出门。村山与老板娘道谢后，跟上去。

3

出门见轰立在路灯下，身影颀长，书包和制服外套都提在手里。眼镜反光，衬衫薄似蝉翼，灯下几乎透明。

村山上去揽轰的肩膀，又被甩开，明明打架时抱都抱过。

“等学长我？”

“今天这样吧，我先告辞。”轰对村山的顽劣无动于衷，大步流星。

“喂，错过今天，恐怕以后没机会了。”村山这么喊，声嘶力竭，好像在告白。

轰转过身等他说完。

村山跟上来，“我以为轰酱不理我了。”

路灯太暗，他们都看不清对方脸孔。

“我跟眼镜蛇聊过。”

轰肩膀松弛一些，徐徐朝前走。

“蛇宝宝啊，总没时间理我你知道吗？”

轰仍不做声。

“我听了虎太郎爸爸，就是我老板的话…”村山低头，把脚边石子踢飞老远。

轰侧过头看村山，等他说下去。

“而且，现在鬼高也有花冈他们…还有你…我放心…”

轰站住，扔掉书包制服，一把拉住村山外套衣领，“你这家伙，要逃跑吗？”

今日气温适中，村山格子衫围在腰上，外套下一件圆领黑色T恤，脖子锁骨大喇喇露在外面。他们靠有些近，村山也瞥到白衬衫下。

“别激动别激动…”村山握住衣领上双手，“我慢慢说…”

轰一把松开，转过身。村山见不到他表情，只肩膀起伏。

“我二十多岁了…”村山整理衣领，“估计又不会毕业，是时候开始…”

“抛弃我…他们？”轰转过身，“现在鬼高甚至都…没有一个可以打败你…”

村山靠过去，“别小看你自己。”

“别把我扯进来！”

村山笑，“小轰不是一直想打败我吗？”

“你是怕了吗？”轰试图激怒对方。

“你的挑衅，跟你刚入学时一样，还是很糟糕…”

轰咬住嘴唇，一时语塞。

村山拾起轰的书包和制服，掸掸尘土，又要拍轰的肩膀，却在中途放弃，挫败十足，“唉…真想把这里的一切都带走啊…”

“喂，村山，这里的事没解决完，不许你灰溜溜的逃跑！”

“还有什么事？”村山饶有兴致背起轰黑色书包。

轰夺回书包和外套，“你和我的事。”

村山轻轻取下轰鼻梁眼镜，轰意外地没拒绝。

“打架吗？可你的眼睛刚好。”

村山终于看清一双眼睛，却看不懂。

鬼高老大底头叹气，人大概总要陷入自己并不擅长的人和事。

“小轰不回答，也不会跟我笑笑吗？你从来都不对我笑呢，看到你对店主姐姐，还有芝他们笑，就连新来的小子你都…”

是一个吻，轰扳过对方脸颊，如拳头打在唇边，有乌龙茶味道。

村山吻回去，混啤酒香，怀疑是否太醉。

又是一个拳头，轰陡然推开年长者，如吻在空气里，村山抹嘴唇，轻松躲开。

村山立在原地，轰退好远，撑住双腿，只是沉重喘息。

“什么嘛…”村山见年轻人没有靠近，一步冲上前，抱住轰。那人身体僵硬，似块钢板，肩膀颤抖，耳朵发热，心脏隆隆作响。

“好了好了，有学长在不怕，学长送你回家。”

“别走…”

鬼高老大村山良树，此刻仿佛又被打过一百拳。

4

没人再提，日子照旧。

斗凤仙，战牙斗螺，有目标，有架打。村山两年说教，初见成效。轰虽然从未统领全日制，但拥有新战友，情意单纯热血又相互敬重。一切欣欣向荣，孩子们逐渐独当一面，如前辈期望般蓬勃成长。

心中有倒计时。

村山自觉肤浅张狂，而任性自诩时，却永远把山王老大当做标杆。他自始至终无法成为，不曾战胜，也从未真正理解。如今村山懂得，他不必如此要求自己，鬼高与山王没有相似之处，一切比较毫无意义。蛇也没有教导他，他只是一面镜子，不会提问回答，只有真实自我。

他和轰却截然不同。

走下楼梯，他遇到轰在走廊拐角。沿着偌大窗口，靠一张课桌，捧书在读，也许在等谁。或只是在享受独处，轰性格安静，话不多，自己也许更加自在。村山脚下重似千金，那个吻到底是否发生在梦里，那一拳是不是他梦醒该受的罪。他有太多顾虑…和所谓责任，还有界限。从他们第一次碰面开始，他即看穿这孩子一颗心。他打他，教他，不肯承认却在意他，喜欢他。

虎太郎总会提问，你又跟轰那小子讲什么。又讲什么？讲走必然走过弯路，讲拳头得不到友谊，讲所有老套人生哲学，讲我好像喜欢你但我好忙还要拯救世界。

人自私时会选择喜欢，在意时却选择躲避——这应该是定时制老大成熟和伟大。

“不回家吗？”芝辻二人问轰。

轰摇头，对他们柔和微笑告别。村山想拍照收藏进肄业纪念册，请本人签上他名字，从此怀抱人生中唯一玲珑剔透的爱意，与他神鬼不复相见。但他不敢，他退缩，他只想躲进球馆，直至寻到理由说服自己：不声不响离开是最安全合理选择。

“喂！村山！你要在那站到什么时候？”轰合上书本。

“小轰，放学了…”

“今天没有铁板烧。”

“合理。”

“所以我们什么时候再打一架？”

“这……”

“趁你还没走？”轰望窗外，熟悉庭院和涂鸦，日复一日，见怪不怪。

“小轰……”

“定好时间通知我。”轰做个弹额头手势，“我等你。”

村山想他和轰确实与眼镜蛇不同。

轰与他相见一刻起，就一直在他身边。

注视他，挑战他，反对他，支持他。

村山看轰离开背影，想大概他永远也找不到理由说服自己。

不如算了吧。

“小轰，一起去打球吧？”

5

轰靠在不远处铁网墙壁看他，村山不自在，失个球，骂几句脏话，回头对上轰双眼，傻笑。

“不来试试吗？”

轰接过球棒，村山即刻看出他有些功底，制服衣角飞扬，目光坚定自信，满分击球，圆满又得意。

“这才是高中生应该有的样子。”村山为他鼓掌。

轰看他，没回应。

“小轰看上哪所大学？”

“想去东京。”

“有出息。”

轰迟疑，还是问，“你的计划？”

“没想好。”

轰放下球棒，“口渴了。”

户外座椅伞被风刮得哗啦啦响，二人手捧绿茶，又面对面沉默。

村山没有躲，一直端详对面人。刘海比初见时长些，眼镜似乎也不是同一副，衬衫领口有线头，丢一枚纽扣。不知道是哪个不知天高地厚来挑战，或者是哪个女生又托他身边人，不敢开口罢了。第二颗纽扣太明显，反正都长一个模样。制服肩上有块油渍，不知道罪魁祸首有没有挨打。大概不会，轰不会为小事动手，也许从头至尾都未曾发现。

轰发现村山目光，莫名不自在，把纸杯绿茶吸一干二净，发出巨大声响。

“够喝吗？”村山终于开口问他。

“够了。”

“那个……”

“我该回去了。”轰终于忍不住，起身要走。

“小轰啊……我该拿你怎么办好啊……”村山双手掩住面孔。

轰站在原地，“你走吧。”

“啊？”

“想离开鬼高就离开。”

“你……”

“鬼高没有非要靠你。”轰定定看村山，语气真诚。

“我知道。”

轰等村山说下去。

“你坐下。”

“我要回去了。”

“那我送你。”

轰不置可否，向外面走，村山跟上他，二人又是沉默。

这边离轰家远些，谁也没说要搭公交，就一前一后走。

村山知道轰故意与他保持距离，他几次靠近，年轻人都沉默躲开。

村山忍无可忍，“轰洋介，你找打吗？”

轰满眼不解，看SWORD巨头之一且比他年长且阅历丰富的成年人在盘山路边莫名发疯。

“马上就到了，不愿意走就回去吧。”轰见村山坐在地上，一副谈判姿态。

村山指自己身边，“你过来，坐这。”

轰站原地，隐忍看他，没有动。

“你，找，打，吗？”

“说好约时间。”轰拿出人生所有耐心。

村山跳起来，冲到他面前，一拳锤他肩膀，又注意到制服上油渍，路灯下愈发明显。

“来，打我啊！”

“村山……”

“叫前辈！”

“村山前辈…”

村山被轰语气中挫败与疲惫打败，垂了肩膀，“对不起，我们接着走吧。”

轰未计较，换肩膀背书包，村山指自己外套，问他：“肩膀…这块，有个油渍，注意到没有？”

轰偏过头看，“哦，在食堂不小心碰到花冈的饭团。”

村山笑出声，“我猜他估计还会怪你……”

“是…辻差点动手。”

“那孩子会求饶。”

“恩……是个可靠家伙。”轰似想起当时场景，低头笑。

“这不是会笑嘛……”

轰扭头不看他，“不关你的事。”

“对了…我还想问问你的眼睛……”

“完全好了。”

“让我看看……”

“有什么好看的……”轰说着，仍自然脱下眼镜。

村山一步跨在轰面前，一只手指撩起轰额前柔顺碎发，自言自语道：“我果然很有分寸，没有留下疤痕……”

“你是傻瓜吗？居然有脸讲这些…”轰别过脸孔。

村山追他目光，越靠越近，“我嘛…好像确实眼盲心瞎啊……”

这个吻，就温柔过头。

村山右手撅住轰下巴，左手扯在白衬衫领口，纽扣失物招领，不知道主人是否在乎。只有温热鼻息宣告，此时此刻，一切真实存在。

轰慌乱里抓住村山蓝缎衣襟，恍然感觉手指被拉链夹伤，因为他面前都是村山，发带，睫毛，余光里是裸露肩颈，锁骨，脑子里也都是。

吻有些漫长，长到轰想揍村山。

嘛……轰今年升高三，补上两年份。

其他的，就算万恶SWORD，万恶九龙组。

另外加，感谢眼镜蛇，感谢虎太郎，感谢英人。

鬼邪高全日制与定时制，悄悄统一几分钟。

如此不符合二位人设，好在无人知晓。

6

“你丢一枚纽扣。”

“芝讨来送给邻居妹妹。”

“不能用自己的糊弄过去吗？”

“他实心眼。”

“下次不许送别人。”

“芝不是别人。”

“她怎么认识你？”

“Instagram”

“以后不许发。”

“芝发的。”

“叫他来找我。”

“你自己去。”

“我定下周走。”

“记得跟大家道别。”

“不挽留我吗？”

“不是只是退学吗？”

“也是…”

“你一直不跟我表白是怕我不跟你打架吗？”轰家门口，村山问轰。

轰理了理刘海，“我说，定好时间告诉我。”

村山笑开，“好的，小轰！”

END

彩蛋：

海边钓鱼。

轰托下巴，偶然一句：“你制服呢？”

“破了。”

轰没再追问。

“唉！本来穿起来，也只是为了提醒自己是鬼高的人，还有责任什么的……”村山自己讲一半笑了，“后来就……”

轰没听懂，“我还有一件替换的，你要不要…留作纪念？”

“算了吧，小轰自己留着……”

村山把折叠椅移得更靠近轰一些，“自你入学起，天天一身制服在我面前晃，我想我不必……”

“古屋和关听见你说这个，估计会把自己校服撕烂吧……”

前鬼邪老大搭轰肩膀，“小轰这么凶，把鱼都吓跑了！”

“……”

（真没了）


	2. 【番外】出租屋生日事件二则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外！正文发生后的某个时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有的人一过生日就恋爱…

0

村山离校后到击球中心工作，且拥有第一间属于自己出租公寓，地址在离鬼高三条街外便利店楼上。

轰高三学习紧张，经常留宿。

1

事件一：

轰十八岁生日，村山攒好久钱，偷偷定高级餐馆。

放学碰上黄衣帮来闹校，花冈喊人时没拦住轰。对方人多，吃些亏，大家被打有点惨。好在没输，也不枉费整个餐厅在见到满身尘土，眼眶青紫，嘴角流血，却穿高中校服的青年…还有突然拉他就跑的成年人。

轰拉拢脑袋走在村山身边，二人皆一言不发。

村山今天格外干净整体面，衬衫烫过，发型整齐，连鞋子都刷雪白。替男友手提轰遭殃书包，一边背带被扯断，始终想不明白它意外“受伤”原因。

“…对不起。”轰忍不住开口。

“赢了吗？”

“当然。”

“那就好。”

村山露出一个满意笑容，“饿了吧？”

趁轰处理嘴边伤口，村山从厨房端出两碗长寿…方便面。

一个打过架，一个一天工作，都饿到眼冒金星，吃得头也不抬。

饭后轰去洗澡，出来见到村山正襟危坐，面前放一只信封。

“生日礼物。”

轰擦头发，懵懵坐在男友身边，在他注目下打开。

是一叠剪裁便签，每张都有村山笔迹。

“本想把钱都花在餐厅上，结果…所以礼物就凑合…”

“抱抱券？”

“使用的话，我会给你一个拥抱，现在要不要用？”村山十分得意，张开手臂。

轰拨开他，看下一张更离谱，“…亲亲券…”

“就是我会…”

“行了，我知道了…”轰赶紧往下翻，“怎么这么多张亲亲券？”

“怕只有一张，小轰不舍的用嘛，这样就…”

“不用再解释了…”

“最后一张要谨慎用哦，只有一张。”

“打架券？”轰愣住，“就可以打败你那种？”

村山拦住后脑，“输赢我不能保证，不过估计也是我…”

轰一掌拍在桌上，“现在可以用吗？”

“请小轰阅读背面使用说明。”

“…需累计使用十张亲亲券或抱抱券才可使用…”

“那么，小轰要不要用现在开始积分呢？”

“…………”

村山突然靠近，擦过浴室蒸红面颊，轻吻在轰受伤嘴角。

“嘛…这是试用装…”

2

事件二：

村山…不知道几岁生日。

生活对社畜过于残忍，加班后被顾客纠缠，到家过十二点钟。

轻手轻脚进门，见到轰伏在餐桌书本里，肩背轻柔起伏，睡得香甜。

村山缓缓整理，生怕吵醒轰。转身瞥见电炉上温的爱心餐，顿时万般愧疚，提锅盖站好久，不知如何是好。

“诶，你回来啦？饿吗？”

轰睡眼朦胧，撑住下巴，露出手腕上红色蝴蝶结。

“一点点。”

轰见他吃得认真，自顾自做习题。

村山想问学业，又不忍心打扰，一直盯轰那违和又俗气缎带装饰，想起纽扣事件，自然脑补一大堆隔壁高中女生表白戏码，呛一口米饭。

“慢点吃。”

“诶，那个…啥？”

轰抬头，看村山盯他手腕，顿时窘迫，耳朵通红，拉长袖口遮住：“没事…明天再说吧。”

村山欲言又止，未问出口。

清洗整理停当，村山一边推开饭桌，一边催促轰休息。轰留宿是常事，村山如常摆出一双被褥，左边他，右边轰，中间是自第一日就不变且适合他们关系的礼貌距离。

夜里，一点月光，村山恰好借看身边人，似已睡熟。

“小轰还会送我礼物嘛？”村山小声嘟囔，“可本就我爽约不好意思再问了啊啊啊…”

村山翻身，盯天花板，满心懊恼，毫无睡意。

“睡觉要保持安静。”

“诶，你你你没睡吗？”

轰伸过手，村山没有客气，扣住十指，轰也没有躲开。

只村山又触到轰手腕缎带。

“可以拆掉吗？”村山虽然问，手上飞快解开那只来路不明蝴蝶结，终止脑内各种关于轰的杰克苏剧情，心里舒服不少。

轰侧身，拇指悄然拂过村山食指，夜与月光之间，有温柔笑意。

“生日快乐，村山良树。”

3

事件二后续：

生日第二天的村山良树，突然反应过来，直拍大腿。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！亏大了！！！！！！”

END


End file.
